


The Deal Makes the Man

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jesse McCree, Demon Deals, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Top Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Jesse McCree knew better than to make a deal with a demon, but he's made bad decisions before.





	The Deal Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fconvicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fconvicted).



His back hit a tree and he fumbled with his crossbow. The hunter panted heavily, cursing as he dropped his weapon onto the thick forested ground. Deep brown eyes glanced down at what was left of his left arm, gone just above the elbow.

That's when the pain set in. “Fuuuck. Why did I look? Shit fuck fuck mother shit.” He grabbed the stump and tried to stop the bleeding. He knew he shouldn't have tried to take on those two alone. Why had he even tried at all? They were the ones who had taught him everything. He felt tears coming, but refused to let them fall as he wrapped some torn cloth around the wound.

His vision blurred and he started seeing double. A face appeared in front of him, but he couldn't be sure if it was a hallucination or not before he lost consciousness.

\---

“Oh. Looks who's waking up.” A voice brought the hunter out of his slumber and he sat up quickly, finding himself in his underclothes, and in a plush and soft bed.

In front of him was a demon. “Fuck.”

“Well that's no way to speak to the man that saved your life, mister hunter.” The demon laughed and stood, stretching like a cat.

“You're not a man. You're an Oni. Now why would one of your kind help out someone like me who hunts people like you?” He growled lowly.

“Ah, there's the question of the hour. Why help a hunter? You see, I'm a little low on...energy. If I help you, maybe even fix that arm, you can spare a little energy for me.” The demon gave him a big grin. “If this form doesn't appeal to you I could change a little.” As the demon spoke, his four horns receded back into his purple-grey skin, which was now changing into a more human looking shade.

The hunter swallowed. Fuck this demon was hot. But that was what they were supposed to look like. Gorgeous. “Ah...well. How…”

Pretty demon flopped right back onto the bed. “Well typically through physical touch. I'm sure you're familiar. Oh! Name's Genji.” He now looked fully human, minus the bright green hair. “And I already know you. The great hunter known as Jesse McCree.”

Said hunter looked down at his bandaged stump and neatly patched-up body, then back at the sinfully-attractive Oni just lounging at the end of the bed. “A new arm?” The idea intrigued him.

“Yes. A new arm. Works just as well as the old one, with a few…aesthetic differences.” A bright smile and the demon scooted a little closer. “Do we have a deal, hunter?”

Jesse worried his lip and glanced into gray eyes. “Arm first. And drop the disguise...it's too distracting.”

“Oh? Are you sure distracting is the right word? Or do you just have a thing for demons?” The horns elongated and skin turned back to purple-grey, and soon the demon was sitting on Jesse's lap.

“Ah, I don't, that's not-” There was a sharp knock on the door that Jesse hadn't noticed before, and the pair jumped.

“Genji? Are you feeding? You haven't annoyed me yet today and was wondering if you were home…”

“Yes! I'm kind of busy, Hanzo!” The demon glared at the door as he continued to lean on the hunter’s lap.

“Uhh, brother? You're a fearsome demon and you live with your brother?” Jesse actually snickered and tried to hold back a laugh.

“Hey, we are a pair of fearsome Oni and it's best you remember it.” Genji had the audacity to pout like a kicked puppy.

“Anyways, about my arm.” Jesse cleared his throat and raised his missing limb.

“Ah, yes. I can't make it grow back but this will work just as well.” He grasped the empty space where Jesse’s arm used to be. Jesse saw nothing for a moment, but then watched in amazement as a new arm formed. Made of metal and magic, it replaced where flesh and bone used to be. He gasped softly as he felt the touch of the demon on it, caressing it softly as if checking his handiwork.

“I can feel it. It feels...odd.” Jesse flexed the fingers, expecting a metallic noise, but there was none, it was as quiet as a normal hand would be.

“I have to wonder how you lost that arm, hunter. A hunt go badly for you?” The Oni planted a kiss on the new arm’s palm before releasing it, hands moving up to wrap around the human’s neck, and turning his head this way and that, examining him.

“Uh, you could say that. Vampires. Two of ‘em that actually used to be hunters. They trained me and now they're…” He frowned. They were monsters, but so was this being in front of him. What the hell was he doing?

“What a dreary topic. How about you lay back and just enjoy yourself.” He purred and unbuckled the man's belt. “You're very fashionable for a monster hunter.”

Jesse scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well, shucks. Thanks I guess. So, uh, how is this g-whoa! Okay!” The man let out a yelp as his body was tugged down as his pants were thrown off.

Genji let out a soft moan as he touched the hunter’s half naked body, already feeling the energy seeping out. He grabbed this thick hairy thighs appreciatively and kissed along them until his face was level with the hunter’ s cock. The demon grinned and kissed along it, relishing in the other's small moans.

Jesse bit into his flesh hand to contain the moans that were building up as the demon lavished his dick in attention. It had been so long since he had had sex, or hell even masturbated! 

Genji kissed along the side of the hunter’s cock before deepthroating it in one go, making the human jump and let out a long wrecked moan. The demon started bobbing his head, feeling the energy seeping off of the hunter and into his own body. Fingers dug into the thick flesh of Jesse's thighs as he bobbed his head, digging small crescent marks into the hunter’s skin.

Jesse couldn't help but grab onto the horns that presented themselves on top of the demon's head. “Holy sweet gods, fucking shit…” The hunter let out a string of expletives as the other continued to bob his head and suck him off.

Gray eyes looked at the hunter as his horns were grabbed. Demon horns were typically sensitive and Genji was no exception. He pulled off Jesse's cock with a small ‘pop’. Said hunter let out a disappointed whine, but nearly yelped when he felt two fingers covered in oil pressing against his ass.

“Whoa there sweetheart, what’re ya doin’?” He seemed nervous, letting a demon fuck him? Was that going too far?

“I planned on fucking you, dear hunter. If you do not wish for that, please tell me.”

“Would it really matter?”

“Consent is very important to demons my dear. We cannot make deals without a mortal’s consent. Remember that the next time you hunt my brethren. Usually when mortals hire hunters to go after demons, they just want out of a deal they made.”

Jesse stared at the demon for a moment before nodding. “Ah, go ahead.”

Genji smiled seductively and continued his ministrations, pushing his fingers into the hunter and curling them, making the mortal groan and roll his hips.

The demon kissed along his cock as he stretched the human. It had been so long since Jesse had something inside of him, that he was already panting and begging softly to be fucked.

It wasn't long before Genji was dragging Jesse closer and rubbing his cock against his ass. He slowly pushed into the hunter, and long, drawn out moans escaped the pair as the demon fully seated himself inside. Genji leaned down and kissed Jesse roughly, nibbling along his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue.

Once they parted, Jesse panted harshly. “Fucking fuck me!” He snarled.

Genji was happy to oblige with a grin, pulling back and snapping his hips forward quickly. Jesse yelped and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck as he was slammed into. He bit into Genji's neck as he was fucked thoroughly, tasting blood.

The demon reached between them and tugged on Jesse's cock as he moaned out the demon's name frantically, close to the edge already considering his long dry spell. Genji hit something inside of the hunter, making him cry out loudly, and the demon snapped his teeth into Jesse's shoulder as he came across their stomachs.

Genji fucked into a practically boneless hunter, only needing to thrust a few more times before releasing inside of the other.

The pair panted softly as they came down from their orgasmic high. Genji pulled out and they groaned in unison. “Well now hunter... you’re the most fun I've had in awhile.”

Jesse was about to speak but he suddenly felt woozy and tired. “ Wha-”

“Shh. Call on me again if you want some more fun hunter, or if you want a deal.” The last thing he saw was the Oni’s smiling face.

\---

Jesse sat up quickly in a bed that was familiar. He looked around and spotted an old friend. “You're awake.” Ana stepped close to him and checked him over. “Are you okay? What happened to your arm?” 

The younger hunter looked down and spotted the metal arm that the demon had granted him. He flexed it and looked back at the woman, laying back on the bed once more. “Met a new friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful gconvicted on Twitter! ♡♡♡♡ (This was totally supposed to be done for Halloween)


End file.
